See You In Hell
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Sam and Ruby meet up again after Sam springs himself from Lucifer's cage and wandering through Hell. Flames are hot but, old flames are even hotter in hell.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or it's badass characters.

**A/N:** I love Ruby and Sam together. I know she's a lying bitch, but I still enjoy her. And her and Sam together is just hot. I prefer the first body to the second, but we can't always get what we want.

I think I rewrote parts of this story like ten times and I kept deleting the word 'vagina' when I wrote it, because it's not sexy. I don't like putting 'vagina' in a lemon. I have no problem saying it, but for me it kills the mood and I hate that. So forgive me, if it seems a bit weird in spots. That was me trying to figure out how to say vagina without saying pussy. Bleh. Bleh, bleh, bleh.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The place was dark, only the occasional fire lighting up the rock walls. Sam treaded carefully, eyes darting back and forth looking for signs of life. Somehow he had to escape Hell, though he wasn't quite sure how he was going to go about it. Dean managed to escape sure, but Sam felt he could never compare to his older brother, besides, an angel pulled him from the pit. Sam gnawed on his lip in worry as he thought of the older man. Dean was probably torn up from Sam's departure from the living. What Dean didn't know was that Sam had managed to escape the cage where Lucifer and Michael were still battling.<p>

Sam stopped in his tracks at the thought, his teeth worrying his bottom lip again. While escaping the cage and trying not to get completely obliterated by the two angels Sam had lost his soul. He snorted at the phrasing. He lost it just like someone could lose a cell phone or their wallet. For God's sake, it was _his_ soul! And now he was walking through the caverns of Hell. Literally the _caverns_ of Hell! Sam thought that Hell being one giant cave was just cartoon bullshit. Kind of like the rest of the myths concerning Hell. But no, Sammy was wrong.

"Fuck." He muttered, as flames cast a dim light, only giving him a partial view of what was ahead of him. Sam could only imagine how long he had to live in here. Once word got out of his escape from the cage God only knows how many demons would be after his ass.

"Sam Winchester?" Speak of the devil. Or…the devil's biggest fan. Sam growled as he turned to see the outline of a person, the flickering flames keeping them shrouded in shadow. The voice was a familiar one though and the outline of the body had too many curves for a man.

"Ruby." The younger Winchester's voice was low with hatred. The female in question stepped closer to Sam, revealing her face. Lucifer's vessel's eyes widened at the site of demon. "How?" He asked, stepping to the left when Ruby stepped right. The sight before him left him in awe and confused. He'd watched the vessel for the demon die as he watched Dean get reduced to puppy chow because of some nasty hellhounds.

"I pulled a few strings and managed to get this body back after Lilith so kindly destroyed it. Frankly, I like this body better than the coma patient you wanted. Don't you like it too Sammy?"

"Don't call me that." Sam avoided the question, scowling at the blonde. He wouldn't say it out loud but he liked this Ruby better than the brunette. He did always have a thing for blondes though. The features also matched the demon's personality much more than the sweet features of the second body she inherited. It was only ever the fact she took some girl's life from her that bugged Sam, but now, as she stood here before him the fact that that body belonged to someone else didn't even faze him. She was dead and probably in heaven anyways. Or hell, Sam shrugged. He didn't know the girl before the siren of a demon took over her body. The human girl might have been an awful person.

"I was going to pay you a visit while you were stuck in the cage, but it seems that isn't the case anymore. So tell me Sammy, how did you escape?" Sam's scowl deepened for Ruby's blatant disregard of her calling him that.

"I'm a Winchester remember?" The former lovers smirked in unison at Sam's cocky attitude.

"How very true." Ruby started to circle the tall man, eyeing him like he was a trophy. "Perhaps I could turn you over and get something wonderful in return." The glee in her voice made Sam lunge for her, landing a punch to her jaw. Skillfully, Ruby used her feet and leg weight to flip Sam over her and send him tumbling at least a couple of feet. Both scrambled to their feet quickly, bounding away from each other.

"You stupid bitch. You won't be telling anyone anything after I kill you."

"My, my Sammy. Such a temper, but I've always had a soft spot for feisty ones. Especially for you Sam." With every sentence the blonde demon took a step closer to Sam, the smirk still present on her lips but her eyes held a new glint. Sam faltered at the look. He'd seen that look many times before and he knew that he'd had the look in his own eyes way too many times himself. It couldn't be though. He was just imagining things. Ruby couldn't actually be lusting over Sam. No, she'd want to kill him before she wanted to sleep with him. Obviously they slept together before, but that was all part of Ruby's plan. Sure, Sam did enjoy it at the time. What man wouldn't enjoy her?

Something in Sam's lower stomach started to swirl and ache. He silently cursed himself and sneered at nothing in particular. Out of all times, now was not the one for Sam to get horny. He had to find something to take his mind off of the blonde's body his eyes were now raking over.

"How are you even alive? Dean killed you with the knife." Ruby snorted and grimaced, glaring at the stone floor below them.

"Yes well, I've managed to acquire a few favors and I've let the savior out of his prison so someone felt they had to bring me back."

"I didn't know demons could be brought back from the dead." Sam didn't know what else to say. The knife was supposed to kill a demon for good and yet here was the demon they killed.

"We can if certain items are in order. How is your brother by the way? Last time I saw you two, you both killed me. I thought you liked me Sam? Yet you held me down while your brother stabbed me."

"You used me. I tend not to enjoy being used by demon bitches." Both of them sneered at each other and kept each other in eye sight as they circled each other.

"Minor details." Ruby shrugged, and then her entire demeanor changed. Her body tensed and her eyes grew wide. "Shit. We need to leave here. It's not safe." Sam had to laugh at that statement.

"And it's safe with you?" Ruby turned and looked at Sam with a mixture between fear and humor in her eyes.

"As Dean could probably tell you, if you ever see him again, there are a lot scarier demons than me. Ones that would love to get a hold of your ass. You know, since you Winchesters aren't exactly good at making friends with demons." Ruby smirked at Sam and he couldn't help but smirk back at the truth she was speaking.

"Fine." He agreed, finally. Ruby nodded and took off running, her light weight making her footsteps barely audible. Sam quickly followed the woman he'd grown to trust, love and hate. A baying sound that Sam had become used to fearing rang out, echoing off the cavernous walls. Shivers ran through Sam's spine, only making the tall hunter run faster, his long legs easily letting him catch up to Ruby. He wanted to ask where she was taking him. Wanted to stop following her, for fear it was a trap. But something told him to keep going, to not stop running. A feeling had never led him wrong before and Sam wasn't about to stop listening to that deep rooted dread his stomach relinquished every time something wasn't right. It seemed only when Sam was thinking with his brain instead of gut did he manage to find himself in trouble. That feeling though, it let him save countless lives time and time again. The baying turned into snapping and Sam couldn't hear anything but his heart pounding in his ears. He hadn't had this kind of adrenaline rush since he hunted with Dean.

"Here." Ruby huffed, sliding to a halt, her boots slipping on some loose rocks. Sam instinctively reached out to steady her and it felt like time and space had stopped. Sam's thoughts drifted back to where they were earlier and he took notice in Ruby's low cut black shirt, giving him an eyeful of cleavage, wisps of hair falling over and in the shirt. A beast inside of him stirred to life and he tried his hardest to control it. Noticing Sam's hesitation to let go, she jerked her body away from his and turned to duck inside a small hole hidden behind a couple of rocks. Sam had to stoop even lower, his long legs cramping almost immediately from the squatting and shuffling.

"Please tell me we aren't staying in this." Sam groaned, hitting his head on part of the ceiling that lowered down. "Shit." The curse made Ruby chuckle.

"No, this leads to a room I've kept hidden for a very long time." As she spoke the words, a light up ahead formed a circle out of the darkness and as the duo drew closer, the circle became bigger. Sam was almost elated, except for the dreary thought of still being stuck in Hell, with the demon that manipulated and screwed him over. With the tunnel getting lighter Sam began to notice the ass stuck in his face as they made their way down the enclosed path. A tiny voice in his mind awoke, creating a powerful lust Sam had felt many times before.

_Take her. Take her now._

No, he couldn't. He absolutely wouldn't. The bitch had lied and manipulated him. So no matter how attractive she was and no matter how delicious that ass looked in those tight blue jeans right in front of his face- The young Winchester shook his head and tried to focus on anything else, but nothing was working in this cramped space.

Ruby stepped out into the open and moved stealthily to the other side of the room. Hung all over the stone walls was assortments of weapons and instruments ranging in all sorts of sizes. Being a hunter, Sam thought he had seen all there was to see concerning weapons, but this took the cake. Knives, axes, sickles, arrows, and the list could continue for the next millennia. A wooden table with black wax candles were set up in the middle of the room, casting off an eerie glow to the small space. More candles were lined around the edges of the room, scattered here and there.

"See anything you like?" Ruby smirked as Sam eyed the walls a few more seconds before dropping his gaze to her. Those bright, almost golden eyes burned into her, almost keeping her frozen in place. The gaze of the Winchester was much more effective than any Devil's Trap would ever be.

"Yes." The answer surprised both of them, and Ruby's smirk grew wider. Ruby knew that gaze like she knew the back of her hand. Lust was something she'd dealt with since before she was a demon. That wasn't what caught Ruby's eyes or interest though. It was Sam's specific look of lust. She'd seen it on his face plenty of times before when they'd fuck after Sam would feed on her blood. He said he hated her, but old memories seemed hard to contain. Ruby herself had to admit she enjoyed Sam sexually and on a somewhat emotional level. Granted, she was a demon, so emotions weren't her strong suit, but with Sam something was different. He still had weakness like any other human, but his moral compass was more accurate than most, and turning that was deliciously fun. Especially when Sam thought he was doing good. But Sam wasn't as innocent as he looked and Ruby, despite her demon interior felt a certain attachment to him. Ruby glanced over Sam's body and the human body responded with ease at the sight. Sam stood tall at nearly six and a half feet, confidence radiating off those broad shoulders, lean legs connecting to small, yet powerful hips, and of course that hateful gaze reigning down on Ruby. All of this excited the feisty blonde demon and she wasn't one to walk away from such a glorious opportunity.

"Now Sam, it's a bit of an inopportune moment for such sinful delights." Another smirk from both of them and even a snort from the tall Winchester.

"You're a filthy demon. You divulge in sinful delights." The insult didn't seem to faze Ruby too much and she kept the snarky look she'd been accustomed to wearing around the hunter's world.

"And you're a pathetic human who would fuck and marry his own brother if you could." Sam saw red before his eyes as he charged the demon, hand clasping around her slender throat, slamming her body against the wall.

"Fuck you."

"I believe we've been down this road before Sam, and I do believe we've enjoyed ourselves." The strong hand tightened around her neck ever so slightly, causing her to flinch in pain. "Is that what you want Sam? One last time?"

"No." He snarled, a look of disgust masking the lust lingering in the gold-green orbs. Even in her current predicament Ruby couldn't help but smirk and feel pride bubbling in her chest. Sam was such an easy target. Of course it ran in the family, because little Sammy wasn't the only one to easily evoke a powerful rage from.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Don't try and hide it. I saw it in your eyes. What harm could it do? We're both trapped down here and when in Rome…" Her voice strangled off at Sam's tightening. Sam's smirked at the blonde bitch, who clawed at his hand, struggling to meet her body's demand for air. Time was running short for Ruby and she was at the mercy of one of her greatest enemies.

Suddenly, Sam's tight grip was gone and the hand around her throat shot to the back of her neck, pulling her up against the owner's body. The woman's gasps for air were cut short as Sam's lips collided harshly with her own, tongue darting violently in between lips and teeth. Ruby's meat suit reacted to the intense and sudden course of action with a fervor that barely fell short of Sam's. The blonde bucked her hips forward, groaning when they made contact with Sam's, who in turn ground his down into her.

Gripping Ruby's ass, Sam hoisted her up, letting her circle her legs around his waist as he hastily stumbled over to the old creaky table that lay in the center of the room. The younger Winchester was anything but gentle in dropping her down on her ass, but Ruby immediately forgot the pain when Sam bent her backwards, his bigger body crushing her to the wooden surface.

A flash of silver caught Sam's eye and he jumped backwards instinctively. Ruby smiled satisfactorily, twirling the blade in her nimble fingers before calming Sam's defensive nature. "Relax." The one word was meant to soothe and calm the tall man, but it didn't once he realized what was actually happening. The small blade flicked across Ruby's arm and a thin red line slowly oozed to the surface, an exciting lust lighting Sammy's eyes up. "See. Just for you." Ruby extended her forearm to Sam, a smug smile tugging at her lips when he accepted the present.

At first his pink tongue flickered over the small wound, his hazel eyes rolling back into his head at the taste he had tried to make himself forget. The hot metallic taste glided over his tongue, a burn hit the back of his throat like he was drinking whiskey. This was his whiskey. The rush of power from the few little drops he had hit him like a freight train and suddenly he needed more. His tongue was no longer lapping at the wound like a dog, but instead he sealed his entire mouth around it, sucking and grazing it with his teeth. Ruby let out a sharp hiss when Sam widened the wound to allow himself more access, but the pain quickly faded as the Winchester took more and more of her in.

Sam let out a low moan as he rolled his eyes up to look at Ruby. She was well satisfied with his decision to take the nectar she offered him. Now that Sam had drunk from his own personal fountain, he was ready to give in and take the rest of what the blonde demon had to offer. He detached his mouth from the cut and slid up her body, leaving bright red blood stains wherever his lips grazed over her skin.

"That's my Sam." Forgoing the nickname that only Dean had the right to, Ruby petted Sam's head, drawing him into a passionate and fierce kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other, eased by the saliva mixing with the red wine of blood. Ruby pressed herself further into Sam as she tasted herself, licking her tongue over every crevasse the man's mouth had to offer. She could feel his cock straining against the fabric of the jeans he was wearing, and she wanted to help release it. Release him. Petting him through the jeans, Ruby used her other hand to first take care of the flannel shirt Sam had on. One button at a time the shirt fell into two halves and revealed a muscular, tanned chest for Ruby to nip at and explore. She darted her tongue out, flicking it over one of the pink nipples, making it become perky and stand at attention. Sam groaned in satisfaction at the friction her constant stroking was creating and now added with her tongue teasing his sensitive flesh elsewhere.

It was after Ruby played with the other nipple that Sam decided he couldn't take anymore teasing. He'd be a goner if she kept on and he couldn't allow that to happen because he was not done with her. Sam pinned both of Ruby's hands above her head with one of his and used his other to take a rusty knife lying on the table and cut through the fabric of her shirt and jeans. While working on the jeans he nicked her leg, his dick becoming a bit more engorged at her sharp hiss.

Somewhere in between sliding down her body to lap up the blood trickling down the fresh wound and scrambling to get her boots off Sam managed to take care of his own pants, banishing the offending clothing to the floor in a pile with the others. Now all that stood in the way of that sweet release was his boxers and her matching panties and bra. Sam grinned wickedly at the site of Ruby lying on her back, chest rising and falling deeply as she stared up at him in anticipation. His golden-green eyes raked over her creamy flesh, pupils dilating in excitement. As his eyes drifted over her he noticed a growing moisture between her legs, leaving a dark spot on the purple sheer panties. Sam lifted his hand, rubbing two fingers over the wet spot, groaning when Ruby thrusted her hips up at him, obviously liking his attentions.

Removing her own clothing, while leaving Sam to discard of his, Ruby spread her legs wide at the edge of the table, inviting the soulless male to revel in her. Sam accepted the invitation and dipped down so he could kiss her inner thigh, leaving her body twitching in anticipation. When he was sure she could barely contain herself, he swung his head to the center of her legs, his tongue darting out to greet the moist center that had been calling to him. The immediate taste had Sam groaning, the vibrations making Ruby moan as well. She tasted like a woman ought to; sweet to the tip of the tongue with a musky aftertaste to linger.

He ran his tongue over her entirety, swirling it around her clit, before dropping back down until he almost reached a territory he'd never crossed into before. Deciding to leave the mystery of anal for another day, Sam plunged his tongue into Ruby, until his lips met her own, and had the demon crying out, her ass coming off the table in pleasure. The guttural sounds had Sam wanting her flesh more than he craved her blood. He had to take her.

Crawling on to the table, positioning himself between Ruby's legs, Sam locked eyes with the demon he had found companionship in. She stared back, and the same emotion was mirrored between the two. Lust, lust, and more lust. There was no more companionship. This was only about one thing, that both felt like they needed, if not for just this last time.

Without warning Sam plunged into the demon's core, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. The sharp, fast movement made Ruby cry out below him, the sound causing something in Sam to flutter. After a moment, the two locked eyes again, and Sam pulled back out, to drive himself back in again not even a second later. This was the pace he set, and after the initial shock, Ruby didn't mind. With every thrust, Sam let out a grunt, with the mixture of the occasional prolonged groan as Ruby tightened around his cock.

"Mmm, fuck yes." He moaned, his back arching some, giving another deep thrust into the blonde. Ruby's panting increased and became heavier, while her moans became shorter and louder, signaling to Sam that she was close to her release. Feeling her tighten around him, he could feel the pressure build up in his lower stomach. He wasn't going to be too far behind.

"Close." She breathed, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Sam hit that spot for the final time. The blonde's small back came off the table and her head flew back as he let out a piercing cry, clawing at Sam's arms. The sight, the sound, and the feel of Ruby made Sam lose control and with a few more thrusts and grunts he let himself release into her.

Sam collapsed on top of Ruby, sweat making their bodies slip as they collided together.

"As good as I remember." She whispered, kissing Sam's jaw.

"Yeah." Sam's response was distant, and he didn't even make eye contact as he slid out of Ruby's body and climbed off of her. "That was fun, but I need to find a way back." First the boxers and jeans and then the flannel, and then Sam was no longer naked. All that tanned skin was no longer glowing in the candlelight, but tucked in away from Ruby's wandering eyes.

"Sam, I hate to tell you, but there's no way you're getting out. It's a damn lucky miracle you managed to get out of the cage. Everyone is going to want your head on a platter." Sam smirked and turned to look at the blonde.

"You included?" Ruby matched Sam's daring and cocky facial features, giving him a sneer.

"Perhaps."

"Whatever you say princess." The nickname was nothing less than condescending and the fact that the young Winchester turned his back abruptly on the former witch only sported to boil her blood.

"Bastard!"

The demon was quick, but the hunter was quicker. Without his soul now attached to his body, he was even quicker in his mind of what he needed to do. For a second time, the old demon known as Ruby lost a knife fight to a Winchester and this time, Sam knew for sure she wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be fantastic! I've been working on this piece forever and I want to know what people think! Oh, pretty please. :)<p> 


End file.
